Those You Can't Have
by ramen-hokage
Summary: Ino is in love with Sakura. These are some events that take place. Crappy summary. InoSakura
1. First Kiss

Hey all you people out there! If you know who I am, and the last story I wrote, please know: I don't plan on finishing it. It was called Confused.  
  
On a better note, this story is much easier to write.  
  
Most of the characters will be very OOC, but that's because they're based on people I know. So, uhhh.... yeah. Ok.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (cussing, and some yuri action)  
  
Pairings: Ino/Saku, hints of Sasu/Naru  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto, not mine.  
  
BEGIN!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1: First Kiss  
  
Just another day at school. Just another worthless day. Depressing, sad, lonely. Hmmm, what else?  
  
I sit in my seat right next to her. She is paying attention to the teachers. I'm trying not to fall asleep.   
  
Our teacher, Sarutobi-sensei, is attempting to keep us entertained with his excuse for a math class. He is also our science teacher. Stupid monotone idiot. Can't teach a class to save his life. He should retire, the old fart.  
  
Anyway, onto better subjects.....  
  
Tonight, me and Sakura will be going to Hinata's house for a sleepover.   
  
I'm so glad so got over her shyness over the years. She still blushes like there's no tomorrow, but that's alright.  
  
It'll just be me, Sakura, Hinata, a few bottles of sake, some movies, no parents, a late night, and some games. I cannot wait.  
  
Life has gotten easier now that me and Sakura are friends again. I don't understand why we hated each other over a boy.  
  
Wanna know a secret? Sure, you do. I. Am. In. Love. With. SAKURA! I'm not a lezzie, I'm just bi, which seems worse when you think about it. I can't help it. The way she moves. The way she thinks. The way she reacts to everything. The hilarious squeaks she makes when someone scares her. It's just wrong, but feels so right. No fair. Oh well.  
  
Sigh.  
  
I mean why can't—  
  
"Ino! Answer the question!" Sarutobi-sensei yelled as he snapped down a ruler by my arm.  
  
"Eep! What question?" I frowned.  
  
Sakura giggled a bit. I grinned inwardly, knowing I had made her laugh.  
  
Sarutobi-sensei growled, "You really need to start paying attention. Your grades are sinking. You'll fail if you keep this up."  
  
"Pfft! Like it matters! When do I need this crap anyway? You know what Sarutobi-sensei?" I stood up. Looking him in the eye, I hissed, "You can just shove it."  
  
A few "Ohhhs!" and "You go girl!" could be heard from the rest of the class.  
  
"That's it young lady! You're going to the principals' office! Get your stuff and go." The worst part of this: his voice was still monotone.  
  
"Ch! Fine." I gathered my things. As I left the classroom I turned and winked to everyone, which resulted with Sarutobi-sensei slamming the door in my face. Last I saw the class was laughing.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm even better than Naruto. One point for me.  
  
Step, step, skip. Step, step, skip.  
  
Teacher's are soooooooooo fun! They can't do anything. They just yell and send you to the principal's office. Puh-lease! Pathetic! What a joy!  
  
Wow, the office seems closer to my classroom than before. Whatever.  
  
I glide on in office, a grin on my face, and more tricks in mind. The principal was waiting for me.  
  
Damn! He knew I was coming! There goes one trick.  
  
"Ino, let's talk in my office."  
  
"Ok." I piped up. I followed him closely into his office.  
  
He sat down with a sigh, "Your behavior has dropped horribly lately. What is making you so out of line?"  
  
"Well, you see Gai – May I call you Gai? – students these days need a role model. Someone who doesn't care. Doesn't need rules. We the people need lives, thoughts, actions of our own. We need not follow any of your fucked up rules. We are young, we need to grow and experience our own things. I have decided to lead this rebellion of my peers against your kind. Any comments?" Not very good of a speech, but who cares?  
  
He tried to hide the fury on his face, but the steam came thorough his ears anyway, and his pupils slit. Nothing he could do. Poor, poor Gai.  
  
"Fine, do you need to go to the counselor? I can make a meeting for you once a week. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure. Fine. Alright." I said, with the slightest hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Ok, well, for now you have the rest of the day in ISS (in-school-suspension). I know what you did because Sarutobi called me. Goodbye."  
  
"Yeah." I took my stuff and headed over to the ISS room. I knew this place well because I have been here so many times in the last year. I even knew all the regulars here.  
  
I stepped into the room. Orochimaru, the teacher who made sure the ISS students were kept in line, glared at me.  
  
"Back again, Ino?"  
  
"Hai." I took my seat between Naruto and Kiba. I saw Chouji in the front of the room, eyeing the confiscated bag of chips on Orocimaru's desk. I laughed.  
  
Naruto, told of what I had missed earlier, "Kiba was being quite clumsy today and ran into the clean glass door, thinking it was open. Orochimaru had lost his temper and ran out of the room doing exactly what Kiba had done. But he broke right through it."  
  
Ahhh, the joys of in-school-susespenion.  
  
.  
  
The day took forever to end. I jumped when the last bell rang. Shoving all my stuff into my backpack, I rushed out the door. Luckily, the door was open. If you looked behind me, you could probably see the trail of dust I kicked off the dirty ground.  
  
I met up with Sakura and Hinata at the carpool lane. We chatted while waiting for Hinata's mom to come pick us up.  
  
It didn't take long.  
  
Before I knew it, we were at Hinata's house putting our bags in her room and racing each other to the gameroom. I won easily.  
  
Hinata is into witch craft, so we did some spells. We watched some movies.  
  
Time flies by so fast. Too fast.  
  
Hinata's mother decided to take us all out to dinner. Taco Grill. Yummy! Spicy hot tacos! I don't much care for Mexican food and neither does Sakura. But, we both we eat something on our plate. As long as it's edible, unlike my dads' food. Gag!  
  
"Sakura, be careful with those beans."   
  
All three of us started laughing. And at the same time, we sung aloud:   
  
"Beans, beans!  
  
Good for your heart.  
  
The more you eat,  
  
The more you fart.  
  
The more you fart,  
  
The better you feel.  
  
So have some  
  
In EVERY meal!"  
  
With that, we toppled over in laughter. Hinata's mom smiled kindly.  
  
"I'm very glad to see Hinata is over her shyness. Now we have to get back home. I have some papers to complete. So, when we get home, please keep it down."  
  
"Ok, we will." Me and Sakura said in unison. Looking each other in the eyes, we laughed some more.   
  
Leaving the restaurant, stuffed and happy, we all hopped into the van. Listening to some upbeat tunes. We bounced around to the music. Sung horribly along with it.  
  
Having way too much fun for this moment to be real.  
  
"Aaahhhh," I sighed as I lay back in the lazy-boy chair, "What an awesome day! And a soon to be a better awesome night, right? Heyyy, I rhymed!"  
  
"Not really." Hinata smiled.  
  
Sakura laughed, "So, Hinata. What now?"  
  
"Wellll, my mom has some sake downstairs. Wanna have some?" Hinata grinned with a tiny mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Sure. Yummy!" I agreed. Hinata blushed, Sakura followed us down to the kitchen.  
  
Hinata's mom was in her office, on the other side of the house, so we could easily snag a few bottles and bring them upstairs.  
  
.  
  
"So what's the deal with Sasuke?" Hinata said to me and Sakura.  
  
We shrugged. "We just gave up on him. He's didn't seem to care for us. And anyway, we're 15 year old girls, we can't spend all our life chasing after one guy who couldn't care less." Sakura said. I know deep down she's quite upset about giving up on Sasuke. But, really? Like he ever gave a shit for females. He and Naruto hit it off a few years ago. I am slightly disgusted by the thought. But, oh well.  
  
"This is boring! Let's play a game." I announced boldly, alcohol running through my veins. Hinata shot down a few more cups of sake. Sakura finished the bottle.  
  
"Hey! I was gonna finish that!" I glared.  
  
"You've had twice as much as I did!" She argued.  
  
I nodded my head, "True, true. SO! What to play?!"  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Oh," Hinata slurred, "yes, yes! Truth or dare! I love that game! Let's play."  
  
I sighed. Truly, I hate that game, but I can't hurt my drunken best friends.  
  
.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Hinata burst out.  
  
Sakura was SO embarrassed. She had to grind with the wall. She was so red. I couldn't help but snicker a bit too.  
  
The dares we came up with were really mean. Like Hinata's first dare. We (all three of us) had to be in our underwear for the rest of the night. Sakura resisted at first but I told her, "At least we still have clothes on. It's hot anyway."  
  
She ended the dance, walked in my direction and hissed in my ear, "I'm SOOO gonna get you." I gulped, knowing it would be bad.  
  
Sakura's turn.  
  
"Ino!"  
  
Eep! I jumped.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth!" I nearly screamed.  
  
"Pussy! Who do you love in our class?"  
  
"Ch! That's an easy one. You two. But, not like that."  
  
"Hey, that's not what I meant." She squeaked.  
  
I laughed victoriously, "Well, you should've said what you meant. It's too late now. Ha ha ha! Hinata, your turn."  
  
The glint in her eye had grown more dangerous. She turned to Sakura, who did not see the evil glare in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Truth? Or. Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Sakura said bravely.  
  
"I dare you to kiss on the lips."  
  
"Ok, ummmm.... with who?"  
  
"With. Ino." She practically cackled.  
  
Sakura looked quite grossed out. I was frozen.  
  
Hinata endured some pounding from Sakura. Sakura fussed. I just stood still.  
  
A few minutes later Hinata let there be barrier between us. A single square of toilet paper (unused), not folded or anything.  
  
I tensed, That still makes it lip to lip. Maybe not fully skin, but still. Half of me was dreading it. The other half was curious.  
  
We agreed.  
  
Sakura held the toilet paper. Her hands brushed my face slightly.  
  
We kissed. Short, chaste, and yet oh-so-sweet!  
  
I was left senseless. I floated for those seconds I was kissed. One layer of toilet paper is far too thin to be considered a barrier of some sort.  
  
Sakura, from her expression, seemed glad that was over.  
  
I was crushed. My feelings. Now I understand what that feeling in the pit of my stomach is whenever I'm near her. Not fair.  
  
.  
  
The dare game went on for a while more. Soon, we got bored. Still in our underwear, we turned on the TV. 'House on Haunted Hill' was playing on one of those commercial-less channels. (A/N: If you haven't heard of House on Haunted Hill, it's a rated R horror movie. Also, one of my favorites.)  
  
Sakura got scared during the movie, and asked if she could cuddle up next to me for comfort.  
  
I just shrugged.  
  
The chair I was in was one of those lazy-boy chairs. The kind that have the feet up and lay back. Usually, these are meant for one person. If two are in it, they (sorta) have to squish together.  
  
Sakura was very warm. And, with us each in bras and underwear, I was getting uncomfortable. I was lying with my back fully to the chair. Sakura was half on the armrest, half on the chair. In which, she lay on her side, kinda in my arms. If looking up, she would stare right into my eyes. If looking down, she would see the rest of my body. Her head rested just below my shoulder, with my breasts next to her neck. Luckily, I had my long hair down and it hid my ears; I was blushing. (I don't blush on the face.) Every time there was a "scary" scene, Sakura would put her arms around me, and nuzzle her head in my neck. I felt like her protector. It scared me for a moment.  
  
After about an hour of that, I began to enjoy it.  
  
The night was long, because Sakura fell asleep. Right. There. In. My. Arms. I nearly got a nosebleed. The heat was too much. It took a long time for me to fall asleep.  
  
My last thoughts before I fell asleep, were:  
  
Don't you hate it when you love someone you can't have?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC.... (maybe)  
  
Interesting. I'm not sure if that came out better or worse than I'd hoped. You tell me. 


	2. Bus Ride

Okay, well last time I forgot to mention a few things.  
  
This is based on a real story (I can't tell you the exact thing) and real people I know.  
  
The story is during modern times. Now, basically. And the characters all mostly all high schoolers.  
  
I can usually only write this on weekends, because of school. So, if that happens, you only have to wait a week. ^_^  
  
I think that's it....  
  
Rating: PG-13 (cussing, and some yuri action)  
  
Pairings: Ino/Saku, hints of Sasu/Naru  
  
START!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2: Bus Ride  
  
"Like you could ever beat me in Mercy!" I jeered at the boy who had been getting on my nerves a lot lately.  
  
Mercy: a game where two players put their hands together and when they game begins, just by bending each others arms, whoever let's go or cries, "Mercy!" loses.  
  
"Oh yes I could!" He yelled back.  
  
Sakura put her hand on my shoulder. "Please Ino. As much as I would enjoy seeing that jerk get his arms bent in many different directions, we can't have you get suspended again. You know the teachers forbid that game!"  
  
I shrugged her off, "I know they forbid it. But, it's too fun. And I can't miss out this PERFECT opportunity!" I turned to the big, muscle boy. "Let's go." I grinned, baring my teeth. He growled.  
  
We stood face-to-face. We linked our hands together.  
  
Wow, that sounds like a love story.  
  
I wish Sakura would do that for me. I wish I could hold her. Be with her. It's so unfair.  
  
Little did I notice that the game had already begun. The boy twisted my arms around sharply. He popped my knuckles and cracked my wrist.  
  
I hissed at him. I was definitely startled. That jerk! He didn't wait for me.  
  
Without letting go of his hands, I brought my knee up swiftly.  
  
She shoots....  
  
He groaned in pain with a loud high-pitched voice.  
  
She scores.  
  
Then, I came close to him, even more face-to-face than before, and rammed my head into his. He fell backwards from the impact.  
  
He let go.  
  
"That's cheating!" He yelled, still high-pitched.  
  
I glared, "You cheated, too. Starting without making sure the other player was ready! Have you no honor?!" I turned on my heels and stomped off.  
  
Sakura followed me quickly. Her short pink hair bobbed along with her.  
  
That was supposed to be our study hall, but it got ruined. My next class was math with Sarutobi-sensei, but this time I got to go to the counselor, Hatake-san. I get to go to his office instead of math every Friday. How lovely.  
  
I waved good-bye to Sakura as I turned down the opposite hall. I found Hatake-san's door. It was very dark in there.  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
"Hatake-san, are you there? It's Ino. We're supposed to talk about my behavior. Are you there?" I knocked on the door some more. "Hello?!"  
  
Growling, I muttered under my breath, "Dick-head! Probably forgot. I don't even know this man. Watta jerk."  
  
Just as I turned to go to my class, a tall figure popped from out of nowhere and shouted.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Aiiee~!" I squeaked.  
  
"Aa, so it seems something does scare you. Interesting. Hello Ino, I am Hatake Kakashi. I see we have to talk. Please," he opened the door and stepped into his office, "Come into my office."  
  
I gulped. This guy was scary.  
  
He had insane gray hair that flew in every direction. Intense eyes. Well...er.. eye. The other had an eye-patch over it. He looked like a pervert.  
  
I stepped slowly into his office.  
  
Oh, yeah, he's a perv.  
  
I saw many R rated books I knew of. And some I didn't know. I saw Icha Icha Paradise (all volumes and even the movies!), Forbidden Love 101, Hatred Lusts Fear, and Joy Joy Magic. (A/N: I made up those titles except I.I.P., if you didn't already guess. ^_^)  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"Yes, umm... where shall we start?"  
  
.  
  
""Ugh! Sakura! Help me. I hate Hatake-san. He's so... so.... pervy and weird and.... yuck! I have to see him weekly! Help meeeeee!" I said after we had sat down on the bus. I grabbed her arm and made a chibi face with tears. She sighed.  
  
"Ino, we all know guys like that. No reason to worry. And anyway, if he DOES do anything to you, you can get him fired by telling." She smiled.  
  
I frowned.  
  
School had gone by so quickly today. I love every minute of it (except with Hatake-san).  
  
We chatted about our day. Each one of us had stories to tell! Really good ones, too.  
  
"And – ohhh, you should've seen it – he limped all the way down to the nurse's office! Limped! Like a dog with a bad leg. He—"  
  
A certain jerk, sitting in the seat in front of us, barged in our conversation. "Like a dog with a bad leg." He mimicked in a feminine voice, then deepening his voice, "You girls are screwed up, you know that."  
  
He's really a friend, but we act like we hate him. He can be pretty nice to us.  
  
"Why thank you!" I smiled sarcastically, "I try."  
  
Sakura giggled. Oh, yeah! I got her to laugh again.  
  
"Go fuck yourselves." He said.  
  
I, knowing he has a fear AND an allergic reaction to cats, said, "Go fuck a cat!"  
  
He squeaked, his fear kicked in. In fury, he threw his bookbag at me. I dodged, and it his Sakura.  
  
"Ohmygod! Sakura, are you alright?" I spoke frantically.  
  
Sakura turned her head. I saw her shoulders shaking. She was crying.  
  
Kiba looked at me, "What's wrong? She alright?"  
  
"No, she's not. Now butt out!" I hissed. Turning back to Sakura, "Hey, come on. Tell me. What's wrong? Hey, you can tell me. I'm your best friend. Please. Sakura?"  
  
She looked at me, red around the eyes, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but before I met you, everyone was so mean to me and always made fun of my forehead. Laughed at my hair-color when I told them it's natural. They would throw things at me. Jeer at me. I was never treated nicely. Then we became friends, and things got better. Now, all the memories have back. It hurts."  
  
Her voice cracked many times. There were many sniffles and sniffs, but I understood her every word. It nearly made me cry. But, I'm a strong girl. I rarely cry.  
  
Kami-sama! What I wouldn't give to have kissed her lightly on the forehead and make everything all better for her. Make her heart happy. She can't be like this.  
  
Jeez! How sappy!  
  
Yeah.... but she'd hate me for sure if I kissed her. Shit! I know that. But, if only I could just....  
  
Suddenly, the bus turned onto a new road. It was a very bumpy road that make the bus shake and jump like a Mexican Jumping Bean. This is when the comedian in me took over.  
  
With what little pride I ever had, I groaned in fake pleasure, "Oooohhhhhh, yeahhh," I had to resist too much laughter, "BUTT massages. Ah, yeah." I emphasized the word 'butt'. Sakura stared blankly at me, a tear rolling down her cheek slowly.  
  
This only inspired me more.  
  
"Yup, the best in the world. Here, here. Butt massages all around!" I cheered. Sakura gave the look as if I was on high on drugs.  
  
Close...  
  
...but I'm high off of life.  
  
I grinned. Sakura began to giggle. Soon to be followed by cheerful laughter.  
  
I was glad to hear her laugh. Not a care in the world.  
  
Still....  
  
...the empty pain in my heart lingers.  
  
I can make anyone laugh, even when I'm not trying.  
  
Most especially when I'm being serious.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC....  
  
Hmmm, well. I really dislike the way this chapter came out, but hey, I did my best for a weekday. Sorry it's shorter.  
  
Review Corner:  
  
Kikirini: Yeah, I don't really care for Sakura or Ino either. But, I really love the pairing. And, sorry I didn't mention any SasuNaru this chapter. If you want I can add some in. Would that be good?  
  
BloodShinobi: I know! I really wish there'd be more Naruto yuri out there. But, how? There's so little females in the anime.  
  
FeatheredEdge: Thanx! ^_^ I wasn't planning to make Ino like that, but it just happened so I think it fits.  
  
riyakoua: I love the storyline too. But remember, this is based on a real story and based on real people, so the storyline wasn't that hard to make.  
  
Thank you, peoples!  
  
R&R 


	3. Sleepover

Hey peoples! Sorry that I was a little late. But, I'm making up for it with another chapter right after this, VERY VERY soon. Hopefully, it will come out during the week. If not, sorry. I'm really trying.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (cussing, and some yuri action)  
  
Pairings: Ino/Saku, hints of Sasu/Naru  
  
ENJOY!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 3: Sleepover  
  
I awoke with a start. My dreams were getting weirder.  
  
Well, I have been going to Hatake-san for some time now. It's been... what? Eight.... nine weeks?  
  
Whatever.  
  
I got ready for school.  
  
Wait a sec!  
  
Checking out the clock, I notice that the time is 7:00. Not AM, but PM. I must've fallen asleep when I got home. Weird.  
  
I laid back on my bed to go back to sleep.  
  
Hold on. Aren't I forgetting something?  
  
Oh yeaaaahhhh! Duh! Today was the last day of school. And today's is the school dance. And.... I think.... I get to sleepover at Sakura's house.  
  
Gotta call her!  
  
RIIIIINNNNNNG! RIIINNNNNNG!  
  
"Hello?" Her father answered the phone. He hates me.  
  
"Um... hi. This is Ino, may I speak to Sakura?" (He always forces me to act proper!)  
  
"Oh, hello Ino," You could almost hear his hatred though the phone, "I'll get her."  
  
I waited. In the background I could hear, "Sakura! It's Ino!"  
  
Then I heard a gasp, "Ino!"  
  
Within seconds, she was on the phone, "Hey Ino!" I could tell she was very hyper from the sound of her voice.  
  
"Hey Sakura, I...." She cut me off.  
  
"Don't forgot, Ino. Tonight you're sleeping over the whole weekend! Ohhhhhhhh," She squealed, "I cannot WAIT!"  
  
"Suffer."  
  
"You bitch! Oh well, see you at the dance. It's starts in an hour. Bring your stuff. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I sighed.  
  
When am I gonna tell her what's really in my heart? When am I gonna say what I really wanna say? I never was emotional, now everything is getting to me. This sucks.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Gotta dress.  
  
.  
  
My parents dropped me off in front of the school. I had my bag of clothes with me for the sleepover.  
  
I didn't really care for what I was wearing but, hey, who cares?  
  
I wore am oversized black T-shirt with white writing that said, 'My imaginary friend says I'm crazy. Should I believe him?' And with it I wore faded black pants. My legs looked endless with my lovely knee-high, high-heel boots. The sweater around my waist was a snowy, light, velvet blue. My favorite. I had my hair up in the normal ponytail, except messier with lots of hair coming loose for style.  
  
Sakura waved to me from the front door. The line was pretty short. She had her entrance ticket in her hand. I shower her mine and she cheered.  
  
"Keep it down while ya? The dance hasn't begun yet." I yelped.  
  
She laughed, "I can't help it. Ohhhhh! I so cannot wait! You get to sleepover at my house for two whole fuckin' days!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I smiled.  
  
I analyzed her outfit.  
  
Sakura was wearing sandals and a coat. The coat was open, revealing the most (what would the word be?) sexual article of clothing that I have ever seen on her! (I guess that was the right word.) Hee, I'm so stupid.  
  
Her dress appeared to have a long tie and zipper going from top to bottom. It had no shoulders, just the collar on the neck. The dress revealed her ENTIRE back. She showed me. She had to wear the coat over it or she would get in BIG trouble. The skirt part of it was cut unevenly, but it looked so AWEOME! Some of the skirt reached her mid-lower-leg, some only went down to the upper-thigh. I had to remind myself NOT to stare.  
  
"Wow, Sakura! You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks, my mom actually let me buy it. She can be pretty nice." Sakura said blankly.  
  
Not noticing that we had made it to the ticket-taker-lady-person, I jumped when she cleared her throat at me and Sakura.  
  
"Um... sorry. Here you go."  
  
"Thank you. And you?" She looked at Sakura.  
  
"Here. Let's go, Ino" She paused, "Hey, I rhymed."  
  
I bonked her on the head, "Come on, you dolt."  
  
She laughed. We walked down the main hall, side by side, to go to the gym where the dance was held.  
  
The music was loud. The teens were dancing. I saw many were dirty dancing with their boyfriends/girlfriends.  
  
.  
  
"Y'know, the dance was pretty boring. It was nice and loud, but none, really, of my fave. songs." Sakura sighed while we were in her moms' car heading to her house.  
  
"Yeah, but what're ya gonna do about it?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Sigh.  
  
Sigh.  
  
We began sighing over and over, knowing it would annoy her mom like crazy. It did. She ignored us, though, and turned the sound up. Ironically, it was one of our fave. songs! It was "Numb" by Linkin Park. We both sung to it, enjoying ourselves. But, my mind went elsewhere.  
  
I thought mostly about my relationship with Sakura. Not much, really, than a close friendship. I truly wish it were more. I really love her.  
  
I began to admit to my feelings of love not long after the crying-on-the-bus incident. The thing that kills me is that I know she will never return the love. She's straight all the way. I guess I'm bi, because I still get those feelings for some guys now and then.  
  
Man! I'm getting so sappy! Godammit! What a love story!  
  
I look over at Sakura, who was still enjoying the song like a drunken idiot. Typical.  
  
Sigh.  
  
I keep singing. A smile on my face. A mask. Inside.... I haven't the strength to explain fully.  
  
LIFE SUCKS. GET OVER IT.  
  
My new motto.  
  
"Yo! Ino! Wake up!" She flicked my nose, "Were home! Let's go!"  
  
I didn't notice we were already at her house. We were in her garage. I looked around to see her mom already getting out of the car.  
  
I grabbed my bag. We ran out of the garage and up the stairs leading to her laundry room (the entrance room in most houses from the garage). We zoomed upstairs without even saying 'hi' to her jerk father.  
  
I threw my bag down on the floor. I didn't need to change or anything. My outfit was perfectly fine. But, Sakura....  
  
Closing her bedroom door, she spoke softly, "You don't mind if I change here, do you?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"Well, my little pain-in-the-ass sister did something to my bathroom and it smells endlessly and horribly bad. Sometimes I fear going in there. But, what can I do?" She explained.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed, "Go ahead. I won't watch." I laid back on her bed. I was exhausted from the dance.  
  
"Ummm..... Ino?"  
  
"Huh?" I sat up, "What?"  
  
She blushed, "Could you help me with this?" She pointed to the back of her dress. I saw that the tie wasn't within her reach. "My mom helped me get the dress on, but I can't get it off. Can you help?"  
  
"How do you get it of, exactly?" I asked, fearing were it was leading.  
  
"Well..... You untie the collar.... and it just slips on off. The whole dress and everything."  
  
I almost blushed.  
  
Evil, pervy thoughts out!  
  
I blushed, and helped her. Untying the knot in the back of the dress, I looked away as it slid of her thin, beautiful body.  
  
Sakura, still blushing, said, "Thanks. Now, no looky."  
  
I laid back on the bed.  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura had fully dressed in normal black jeans and a plain, dark green shirt. It really matched her hair.  
  
"Hey, tomorrow, let's go to the mall." Sakura suggested when she sat down next to me.  
  
I shrugged, "Sure. I don't see why not. We can go check and see if there's some new manga or something."  
  
"Yeah." Her eyes blazed. I laughed.  
  
.  
  
We didn't do much that night. Just played around and had fun like normal teenage girls. I hid my emotions well. We eventually fell asleep at three in the morning. Side by side on one of those couch beds.  
  
I woke up at about five, because Sakura had thrown her leg over my waist and one of her hands were on my neck. She mumbled random crap. I sighed and turned to face her.  
  
I bonked her on the head. Hard. She awoke. I faked being asleep.  
  
Listening to her growls of frustration, I resisted laughter.  
  
.  
  
"GET UP! GET UP!" Her little sister screamed in my ear. Sakura was already up and fixing her hair.  
  
"It's about 1 PM," Sakura spoke to me after chasing her sister out of the room.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Are we going to the mall?" I asked.  
  
Much to my surprise, and right on time, her mother walked in and announced, "Ok, girls! We'll be heading to the mall in 15 minutes. Be ready downstairs or you won't go." She left on her tiptoes in a ballerina like style.  
  
Sakura smiled, "I asked her when I woke up. Sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"S'ok."  
  
I rushed getting dressed and ready to leave. I didn't look bad, but I didn't look as good as I normally do.  
  
We rushed downstairs, sounding like a herd of elephants. I made it first. Sakura is just too slow when it comes to stairs.  
  
Following her mom, and just her mom, we left through the laundry room and hopped in the car.  
  
Talking about the events of night while heading to the mall seemed to last forever. In a good way. I laughed when necessary. Sakura laughed all the time. We joked a lot. Her mom was very nice.  
  
Finding a parking spot was very hard. I just talked to Sakura. Her mom found a spot. Sadly, it was VERY far away from the entrance to the mall.  
  
"Man! Why'd you have to park so far away?" Sakura asked her mom. She just shrugged. I watched. They were like sisters.  
  
It took three minutes to walk to the entrance of the mall! Ok, so not really. But, it felt like it.  
  
The very first store me and Sakura saw was the bookstore. Usually, we don't go for that stuff. But, when we looked hard enough, we saw that there was a gigantic manga section in the back of the store.  
  
Note: We both are totally obsessed with manga and anime.  
  
With Sakura inches behind me, we raced into the store. Dodging bookshelves, we made it to the manga section in no time flat.  
  
I eyed all the manga they had. Lots of shonen-ai, in which I really loved for some reason, and loads of stuff Sakura liked. Fan-service. Bishonen.  
  
See? I told you she was straight? Or did I? Oh well. She's straight and would never love me. I would give anything for Sakura to love me. I know she does, but that's just as a friend.  
  
Sigh.  
  
But! Doesn't it go, 'Love is love. No matter what gender.'?  
  
Together we sat, back to back, reading and chatting about the manga we had in our hands. We had managed to lose her mom at the Food Court. We didn't have the money to buy, but were permitted to read all we wanted, enjoying each black and white page of manga.  
  
Earlier, while escaping Sakuras' mom, we ran into Sasuke and Naruto. They were making out (Again! Do they ever stop?), but stopped to talk to us. It was an interesting talk. Sakura kept quiet mostly. But Sasuke was nice and gave her a hug. Naruto tried to hug her too, but she got away. I talked to Sasuke and told him my little secret, without worries of Sakura or Naruto hearing.  
  
He told me, "Just find the right time, and tell her. Hey. That's how I came out with Naruto. I told him."  
  
"You told him?" I was surprised.  
  
"Yeah," He laughed, "It lead to some almost R rated stuff."  
  
I put my hands up, "Eee! No more. I get it. I'll tell her when I find the right time."  
  
"Good luck," He said as I left to get Naruto away from Sakura.  
  
I paused my reading.  
  
"Hey, on a random note, you said you like's to go to KFC a lot. Right?"  
  
"Yeah," She turned and looked me in the eye, "Where are you going with this?"  
  
I grinned, "I came with a new nickname for you."  
  
"Oh gods, no!" She glared at me.  
  
Whew! If looks could kill......  
  
"Kosher Fish Cake." I laughed at my words. (A/N: Sorry, I don't think I mentioned before. In this story Sakura is Jewish. Ok? ^_^)  
  
Sakura glared, "Not funny."  
  
"Oh, but it is!" I faked tears in my eyes, while rolling on the floor in laughter.  
  
She slapped my leg. I laughed harder.  
  
Sakura went quiet. I stopped laughing, thinking she was crying.  
  
"Sakura. What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She looked up. Staring me in the eye, "Are you inquiring that I'm TASTY?"  
  
Oh god! I never blushed harder in my life! Damn you, Sakura!  
  
"No! No way!" I almost yelled, "I would never think that! You're sick!"  
  
At just that moment, her mom had found us.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you two girls." I could tell she wasn't mad. She pulled us each in a big hug. I rested my head on her shoulder.   
  
When she let us go, I said to her in my most angelic voice, "Hey, I'm sorry. We thought you had left us actually, so we came here thinking you would be here. We're so sorry. It's my fault anyway." Sakura tried to butt in, not making it though. I kept talking, "I hope we didn't cause you too much distress."  
  
"Oh! It's alright! But we have to go now. It's almost time for Tenten to come and visit." She smiled.  
  
Speaking in unison, Sakura and I squeaked, "You invited Tenten to come over and hang with us? You're so nice!"  
  
Then back into a big hug.  
  
So far this day has been weird.  
  
.  
  
"Tenten! I haven't seen you in ages!" Sakura cheered when Tenten came into Sakuras' bedroom. We had gotten home just before she got there.  
  
"Hey guys!" She yelled, pinning me to the ground in a big hug. "Ohhhh! I haven't seen you in even more time than I haven't seen Sakura. Um..... Did that make sense?"  
  
I laughed, "Ok, ok. Get off me." She did. Then pinned Sakura.  
  
"Enough! Help me Ino!" I ignored Sakuras' hilarious cries for help. I knew Tenten was just playing around.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Tenten said after she finally got off of poor Sakura.  
  
"Ummmm......" I picked up a stuffed dolphin, "ATTACK!" I threw it at her.  
  
She squeaked. Sakura laughed and joined in. She threw a giant bear at me. I dodged it.  
  
Before I could speak, Tenten bombed me with at least eight different stuffed cats.  
  
"Why you....!" I began throwing the stuffed cats at Tenten and Sakura at random. I had accidentally picked up Sakuras' cat, instead of a stuffed one.  
  
"MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The cat screeched as it flew at Sakura. She screamed, too, and held up a pillow to protect herself from the flying feline.  
  
The poor cat rammed into the pillow, and dug its claw in. It hung there for a few seconds.  
  
"Meow! Meeooow! Mew! Meeeoooow!" It called in distress. We all laughed.  
  
After safely getting the cat unattached to the pillow, I threw what I had meant to throw at Sakura. Another stuffed cat. I hit her square on the nose.  
  
Sakura fought back. With feather pillows.  
  
It turned into a pillow fight. Feathers flew everywhere. In our hair. On our clothes. Down our shirts.  
  
We all, eventually, ended up on the floor, knowing we couldn't move without being tickled senseless by a million feathers. I turned my head to the side, only to find a digital camera.  
  
"Ohh~~! Sakura, have you used this?" I held up the camera.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, then, let's." Tenten exclaimed, laughing as she stood and walked in my direction. She picked the camera out of my reach and began clicking away at me, Sakura, and the (now) disturbed cat.  
  
"No! Pictures! Ahh!" Sakura yelled. Same with me. We looked pretty funny lying on the floor, feathers all over, our hair undone and let loose all around.  
  
"If you two had wings you'd look like angels." Tenten laughed.  
  
"Oh, shut up," I tried not to laugh.  
  
She insisted, "Really!"  
  
"Nope, I don't think so," Sakura sat up, giggling a little when the feathers brushed her.  
  
I still hadn't moved. I was tired.  
  
They took more pictures of the cat while I lay on my back in a feathery heaven.  
  
The world looked so pretty. I felt as though I really was in a heaven like place. So beautiful.  
  
"Hey!" Tenten exclaimed, "Let's listen my new CD. I brought it because it has something very funny in it.  
  
Sakura showed her where the CD player was.  
  
She popped it in. "Number 42, I think. It's an interview. It's in Japanese, but, trust me, you'll understand," She grinned.  
  
The interview began. We could tell that the ones being interviewed were extremely drunk. Lots of 'ta ta ta ta ta" and 'da da da da da da' could be heard at random times.  
  
Then they started singing.  
  
"One!.... Two!.... One! Two!... A-one, two, three, four!" The song ended. They all laughed. We did too.  
  
They had accents so think with alcohol. And their pronunciations where way off. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"That's what I wanted to show." Tenten said through laughter.  
  
"Yeah, that was funny. But, I've heard funnier at—" I was cut off when Sakura's mother yelled.  
  
"Tenten! Your mother's here. Time to go! Say goodbye!"  
  
"Oh, mannnnnnnn!" Tenten groaned, "And I was having so much fun, too. Oh, well. See ya." She left the bedroom. We waved good-bye.  
  
Watching her car leave, we sat with nothing to do. It's was sundown. We had already had an early dinner at the mall.  
  
//That's it! No more! Now's the time! If she doesn't wanna be your friend anymore, than she wasn't that great a friend anyway. You have to tell her now. No one else is here.// My conscience screamed at me.  
  
Yes. I will tell her. I really love her. She must know. It's been too long.  
  
"Sakura?" I whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have something important to tell you."  
  
"Really? What?" She looked me in the eyes. I turned away.  
  
"I really hope you'll still be my friend. I've always been afraid to tell you, thinking you'd not like me anymore."  
  
"What is it? Is it bad? Did you do something wrong?"  
  
"No, but my heart did. Please don't hate me." I pulled her in close and leaned closer. I brought my lips upon hers. It lasted a second, then I let go.  
  
She stared blankly. Stuttering, "Y-y-you l-l—"  
  
"Yes," Tears fell down my cheeks. This confession is hard to make. I looked into her deep green eyes and whispered:  
  
"Sakura, I love you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Ohhh! I'm so mean! I left it on a horrible cliffhanger. Sorry, I'm a little hyper today. And, slightly depressed within it.  
  
I have my own confession.  
  
This story (only the first two chapters) is based upon me and my friend. I won't name. But, I love her so much and I wish I could tell her. I think some of you would know the feeling of being in love with someone that you know would never love you in return.  
  
So, my whole point here is:  
  
Kosher Fish Cake, I love you. P.F. 3  
  
R&R 


	4. More Than Friends

Heyyyyyy! I told you it would be out very very soon! Yayyyy! I love the inspiration I'm getting. All the good vibes from you peoples.  
  
(Anyway, on a side note, this chappie has a certain scene that might make you think that theres sex, but no. No sex happens here. If you wish to believe that, then thats your own perverted mind.)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (cussing, and some yuri action)  
  
Pairings: Ino/Saku, hints of Sasu/Naru  
  
DON'T WORRY! BE HAPPY!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4: More Than Friends  
  
"Sakura, I love you."  
  
Oh my god! Oh my god! I cannot believe I just said that! I bet Sakura hates me now. She'll never wanna even see me again, or speak to me for that matter. God, oh why god, did I just tell her.  
  
Damn that Sasuke!  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura! If you don't wanna be my friend anymore, I understand. But, I guess that's how it is. I'll go pack my things and leave. My mom might not like that fact that I'll be calling her so late but—" I laughed nervously, "—y'know how parents are. Right Sakura? Oh, please don't hate me. I promise I'll—"  
  
I was cut short when the most surprising thing happened.  
  
Sakura leaned forward and kissed me back. Hers lasted longer and felt so kind. I blushed.  
  
"Sakura? What did you—?" I asked, breathless from shock.  
  
"What ever made you think I wouldn't wanna be your friend anymore? You've been the best friend who was always there for me. Why would I hate you?" She whispered sweetly. I shrugged lightly.  
  
Do you love me? Sakura? Do you feel these feelings I do?  
  
Oh, tell me Sakura!  
  
"Yes, Ino. I truly do love you too. You stayed by my side. Even though you insulted me often, with the big-forehead girl thing, I still loved you. I didn't know why. You kept my love alive, even through our rivalry for Sasuke. I love you. I know it. You know it." She spoke too much, but all of it was needed and well used because it all made my heart go all pitter-patter.  
  
Sakura leaned back in. I mirrored her. We met in between. Our lips together once again. I moved to the side to get more of her kiss. I jumped when something wet touched my bottom lip. By reflex, I backed away. Staring her in those eyes, I frowned.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Sakura licked her lips, "You taste good Ino." I laughed knowing she was joking around.  
  
She was, right?  
  
"Sakura, are you feeling al—" I couldn't speak anymore. She caught me off guard. Her hot tongue entered my mouth without warning. It learned the areas of my mouth, earning a moan from deep within my throat.  
  
I fought for dominance. Sakura allowed it, letting me have my turn learning her mouth.  
  
A pain in our lungs, screaming for air, forced us to let go. We breathed in unison, catching our breath.  
  
Almost in the same way we see Sasuke and Naruto, we made out. Hands in shirts. Hands on legs. Hair in our eyes. Tongues dancing.  
  
Heaven.  
  
Is this heaven?  
  
.  
  
We fell asleep in that same bed that night, but this time we were closer together and in each other's arms for warmth. I loved the feeling. Sakura close to me. Each breath – in and out – at the same time. Each time. We slept like that.  
  
Neither of us awoke until about 11:00 AM the next morning. I remember her moms face when she saw us so close together, arms around each other.  
  
"What our you doing?!" She screeched. Racing over towards the bed we slept on, she pulled us apart roughly. Grabbing me by the hair, she pulled my to the nearest phone in the house. I was forced to call my parents and get them over here right away.  
  
My mom came at noon. She and Sakuras' mom had a nice long talk, while Sakura and I were allowed some more time together.  
  
"What're we going to do now?" Sakura was on the verge of tears.  
  
I held her close and kissed her forehead, "Hey, it's alright. My mom is very understanding. She can make so we'll see each other again. Don't worry. And if we're unable to meet over the summer, there's always school starting up in late August.... I think. Yeah."  
  
She looked me in the eyes, "This is why I love you so much."  
  
"Hmm, why?" I stared at her questionably.  
  
A light kiss on the lips. "Because you're so nice. Aishiteru Ino."  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura."  
  
We stayed together until my mom came and took me home.  
  
.  
  
In the car with my mom.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you loved Sakura? I could've helped you through this crisis."  
  
I sweat dropped, "What?! You know, most moms would freak out when they discovered a secret like this. But, you.... You're weird."  
  
She smiled, "I try."  
  
Ah, yes. My super-understandable-mom. Yep, I love her. Hey! Not like THAT you freaks.  
  
.  
  
When I got home, I called Sasuke.  
  
"Hey Ino! How'd it go? Did you tell her?" He asked. Why has he been so nice to everyone lately? Maybe Naruto is getting to him.  
  
I sighed, "Yeah."  
  
"Well? What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I-I kissed her and told her." I admitted. I was asking myself, why do I tell him my secrets now? Whatever.  
  
"And…?" Jeez, what was with him? Nosy! I told him anyway.  
  
"She told me that she loved me too, and we kissed….. A lot." I blushed as I said it.  
  
He laughed, "That's almost exactly how it happened with me. Well, hey, hope it works out. I gotta go," he said, then in a deep whispering voice he ended, "Naruto's here."  
  
He hung up. So did I.  
  
It was great to have gotten the advice from a friend. Not really a friend, but now he is. I don't think I'm going to fall in love with him, like I did with my other friend. Without his help, I probably would never have told Sakura, and then where would I be? Hurting myself, probably, out of lack of love from the one I love.   
  
Did that make any sense?  
  
It doesn't matter. I'm in love. And she loves me back. Nothing else matters. I'm happy. Me and Sakura will find a way to make our love better, without her mothers' support. We'll be free.  
  
I really do sound like a very sappy person now, don't I? Ha! That's great! I'm losing my original personality just because I fell in a forbidden love. But, they can't stop us.  
  
Not now, not ever.  
  
Soon, after I talked to Sasuke, I called Sakura.  
  
She picked up the phone and chirped:  
  
"Hey Ino!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Owari! (not really, I plan on an epilogue ^_^)  
  
Yeah, like I said, there might be an epilogue.  
  
This story actually came out way better than expected. I've been told to become a writer. But. No. That's not me.  
  
I thank you all who reviewed, and even those who didn't.  
  
I'm surprised I got no flames. Wow! ^0^  
  
I dedicate this story to my bestest friend in the world, Orrin-chan! I love ya! (Not like that!)  
  
Please give me ideas for a new story. I have all the inspiration I need, and I really wanna work on another story, but I have no plot, and there's my problem.  
  
R&R  
  
I'll see ya later.  
  
Review Corner (sorry there wasn't one last time):  
  
Chisaii Shinobi: Thanks. But, you know it's not wrong for a girl to read yuri fics. Doesn't matter if you're straight or not.  
  
Tsuki Okami: That's good to know that someone else out there is like me. I still haven't confessed really (except for that note in the last chappie), but I hope things go well with you and your friend.  
  
Miszy-Anne: I don't know if you know, but I reallllllllyyyyyy LOVE cliffhangers, it makes my fans come back to me, and want more story.  
  
gaarasand: Don't ask me why I added that scene with the camera. I thought it would be good. So, yeah... There aren't many stories that have Ino/Saku pairings. I can't figure out why? Oh, well.  
  
Bye! 


	5. Epilogue

Sorry it took me a little long for this chapter to come out. I've a lot of homework and other stuff was going on at home.  
  
This is the last chappie, so don't hate me about how it ends.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (cussing, and some yuri action)  
  
Pairings: Ino/Saku, hints of Sasu/Naru  
  
STORY BEGIN IN…  
  
5…  
  
  
  
4…  
  
  
  
3…  
  
  
  
2…  
  
  
  
1……  
  
  
  
Epilouge  
  
  
  
The air smelt fresh and clean. My heart felt light. I was happy.  
  
Ha! That's a pun, isn't it? Nice, I'm a sappy person now. Damn you, Sakura-chan! I'm enjoying every minute... second!... of being sappy! Thank you, Big Forehead Girl.  
  
As much as I hate love stories and stuff, this love story of my own made me like that sappy stuff.  
  
Sakura is fine. The summer is over. School starts back up again.  
  
During our lunch time while I was stopping by my locker for my food…..  
  
"Hey Ino!" Sakura called when she spotted me from down the hall. I tried to hide behind my open locker, but she came up fast.  
  
I got hugged from behind.  
  
"Wow, Sakura…. You're a little hyper today," I commented.  
  
She raised her eyebrows and spoke sarcastically, "Really, you think?"  
  
I laughed, "Ok, you can let go of me now. I can't breathe as easily." She let go after playfully pulling my hair out of it ponytail.  
  
"Sakura!" I tried not to yell too loud, "It' took me a while to put that up. Why'd you do that?"  
  
I jumped when two warm hands brushed my neck, "Let's go eat outside. It's a nice day and I wanna braid your hair. I think you'd look good that way,"  
  
I frowned at her.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I have a hair brush," She smiled. I did too. I was glad to see that Sakura had really taken a liking to me, but I was quite surprised to see how well she took it and how openly she shared it.  
  
No, I don't mean running around the school yelling, "Me and Ino are dating!" She's not that stupid. At least, I don't think she is…. Hee. I'm so mean.  
  
.  
  
We sat outside by an old Sakura tree. The thought was funny to me: Sakura at a Sakura tree. We had brought our food with us to eat. Sharing occasionally, mostly eating our own food though.  
  
"Hey Ino?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What made you fall in love with me?" Sakura had that I-really-must-know look in her eyes.  
  
I was taken by surprise. I didn't really know why I fell in love. Or how I fell in love. Sakura was always so beautiful. I loved her attitude, she's a hard worker when she really wants something. Or she can be so sweet.  
  
"I'm not really sure. Your looks, your attitude, your style. Heck, even that big forehead of yours." I grinned.  
  
"Hey~! That's mean! Leave my big forehead alone! It's not like—" I finally managed to catch her off guard.  
  
For the first time since I confessed my love, I kissed her lovely big forehead sweetly. She looked up at me. I pulled her into a big hug.  
  
"I always feared you would not accept me. I feared you would hate me, and yell at me," Tears were coming down my cheeks and onto Sakuras' face, "But I knew I would always love you, even if you hated my guts. Sakura?" I know I'm not really one to cry, but I had to.  
  
She was quiet. I pulled away, looking down at her. "Sakura? Are you alright?"  
  
"Ino… I'm your best friend. Like I'd ever hate you. Think about all the times you've done thing or I have done things that most people would wanna kill each other because of." She lifted her eyes to mine.  
  
The tears had stopped.  
  
I scoffed, "Name some."  
  
"Easy," She paused to think, "Hmm…. The time you stuck a french fry in my chocolate milk and I spat it at you."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"You kept calling me Big Forehead Girl, and I called you Ino-Pig. And the way we'd fight over Sasuke. That day you tripped me and I went flying into the teacher."  
  
"Good times."  
  
She continued, "Or the time we called each other 'bitch' in front of the teachers. Or how about when I didn't talk to you for a week, just because you threw a piece of candy at my eye. Or when you had an air pressure can (A/N: the cans full of air that people use to dust their keyboard off.) and blew it in my ear."  
  
"Hey that was an accident."  
  
"Or—"  
  
"Ok, ok, Sakura I get it," I patted her head, "Talkative today, aren't we?"  
  
She growled.  
  
"You know, Ino?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I still wanna braid your hair."  
  
I just remembered my hair was still loose and floating all around me. I thought about what to do.  
  
I pulled her back closer to me and kissed her softly. When we let go, she pulled my hair over her head, so we were hidden from everything around us, and kissed passionately.  
  
I felt fluffy. I Sakura did too.  
  
Best friends forever.  
  
Yes…  
  
But then…..  
  
Maybe more.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OWARI~.~  
  
  
  
I'm sooooooooooo tired. Writing this story for you peoples was exausting. I'll start working on another story soon. It will be either Ino/Saku or Sasu/Naru.  
  
Anyway, thank you everyone for helping me through this story.  
  
  
  
Review Corner:  
  
nekomoongirl: I have NO clue why I made Sasuke so nice. It felt weird to do that, but I did anyway. I think maybe it's because he's happy cuz he's got Naruto now. Perhaps?  
  
Kikirini: I never really thought I was cool or a great writer or anything, but thanx.  
  
Tsuki Aojiroi: Yeah, I thought the Orochimaru thing was pretty good too. That actually happened to my brother. Except he ran into a wall when he thought it was a door.  
  
Tsuki Okami: I don't know about telling my friend. I fear she'll never wanna speak to me again. I have thought about telling her, but my fear is too strong. She is a very good friend of mine. Dare I ask what happened with your Past experience, or should I just leave that alone?  
  
hattuteline: Thank you. I'm not quite sure why I put the 'aishiteru' in there, but if felt right, even though they already said 'I love you'. Shoujo-ai in Naruto is faaarrr to rare for me, so I decided I would write my own. Thank you.  
  
Miszy-Anne: Yup! Them cliffhangers are the best!  
  
  
  
Bye! See you in my next story! ^_^ 


End file.
